The Day of the Flash Pt 1
by Lycanboy666
Summary: while an unlikely Alliance is forged in the darkness of 2 enemies of our favourite heroes, Barry plans to propose to Iris, will he get a chance or lose his nerve. (Barry/Iris) (Barry & Oliver friendship)


The Day of the Flash Pt. 1

(Please enjoy this fanfic, plenty more to come in the future)

Barry was sitting on the ledge of the police building, he had done some serious pacing today after he had made the dinner reservations at Iris favourite restaurant, and he had everything panned out: even the Arrow aka Oliver Queen took over the duties of looking after Central City for the night while he and Iris went out.

"Barry will you please calm down" Oliver said taking a sip of bear as he watched the speedster pacing back and forth at super speed causing Oliver's head to flick back and forth between the spaces where Barry occupied.

"I'm trying but I can't" Barry replied and Oliver rolled his eyes before standing up, placing a hand on Barry's shoulder.

"It'll be ok" Oliver said trying to keep his friend calm but failing as he watched Barry pacing.

Barry nodded his head coming to a stop and looked to his watch when a phone call came in "Barry, mugging happening right now, parking garage 2 blocks west of you" Cisco said and Barry sped away, Oliver went to Star Labs to meet Laurel, Felicity and Diggle.

Star Labs:

Barry came back and sped back into his nicest suit before coming back to the main room looking more nervous than ever.

"Barry, trust me… Iris will be extremely happy" Caitlin said unknown to the others she had spoken to Iris earlier when she contacted Caitlin about Barry's nervous behaviour and was thinking the worst.

Earlier in Jitters:

"Hey Iris" Caitlin greeted and Iris smiled "Hey Caitlin"

"Everything ok?" Caitlin asked.

"Is everything ok with Barry… he seems nervous and jittery" Iris asked thinking about her adorable boyfriend.

"Yeah he's fine" Caitlin said knowing she probably not convincing enough.

"Caitlin" Iris said more as a plea "Is Everything ok, is Barry safe?" she was growing increasingly concerned.

Caitlin could not keep it in any longer "He's proposing to you" she blurted out.

Iris eyes widened in shock and she sat in silence speechless, Caitlin was starting to decide wherever or not to call Barry and saying she broke her.

Without warning Iris let out a loud girlish squeal causing Caitlin to jump out of her skin while some of the customers looked to see what the commotion was about.

"He's really going to do that?" she asked and Caitlin nodded her head smiling to her friend's reaction, even if it had scared the hell out of her.

Later that day:

"Ok I better get going and meet Iris at the restaurant, see you later" Barry said speeding away, Doctor Wells looked to the others with a smirk "How long do you think it will take him to realise he left the engagement ring behind" he pointed to the small box on the table across the room.

Oliver and Diggle laughed to themselves until Laurel and Felicity looked to Oliver folding their arms.

Oliver looked confused "What?" he moved back.

Laurel advanced slowly "Well don't just stand their Ollie, go take it to him" Oliver looked ready to argue but she and felicity raised their hands to cut him off, he sighed grabbing his jacket "Ok" he grabbed the small box and headed out the door.

Barry and Iris was sat in the restaurant as Oliver rode his bike fast through the streets as he headed towards the building.

Barry cleared his throat and began rummaging through his pockets "Ugh Iris, I have something I want to ask you" he said nervously as he rummaged through every pocket.

Iris bit her lip to stop her beaming smile as she watched him, his nervousness growling as he couldn't find the box with the ring in and she began to giggle "Everything ok Bear?" she asked as he stopped remembering he forgot it.

"I'll be right back" he said and headed out the door leaving a confused Iris behind chuckling to herself "Probably forgot the ring"

Barry sped away back to Star Labs as Oliver entered the restaurant "Hey Iris have you seen Barry?" Oliver asked keeping the ring behind his back.

"He just left, looked like he forgot something important" Iris said.

Oliver sighed and turned on his heels and walked out to his bike and went back to Star Labs.

Star Labs:

Barry sped into the main room and began searching for the ring, much to the enjoyment of seeing the young speedster nervousness.

"What are you looking for Barry?" Felicity asked.

"I left the ring behind" he said sulkily.

Laurel laughed to herself "Ollie left to take it to you"

Barry nodded his head and sped out the door.

Oliver arrived 3 minutes after wards and looked to the others "Is he…"

"He's gone Oliver" Diggle said as Doctor Wells, Caitlin, Cisco, Joe, Felicity and Laurel struggling to hold on their laughter as they watched Oliver turn around and run out the door.

"Trust the Arrow and the Flash to miss each over by a few minutes" Joe laughed out heartily "Iris is probably enjoying this entertainment too" and she was, Iris was struggling to hold her laughter in as she watched her Barry come back and forth with Oliver a few minutes behind.

The restaurant:

Oliver came in a few minutes afterwards when Barry left and Iris looked to him with a smirk "Gone" she said simply and Oliver through his arms up in surrender so he simply decided to wait which didn't take long as Barry came back in and saw Oliver.

"Hey Barry you left something at Star Labs" Oliver said as he covertly handed Barry the small box.

"Thank you Oliver" he patted his friends shoulder who nodded his head.

"Actually Barry, I should be thanking you" he said, Barry looked to his friend confused "You proved me wrong, we can have a normal life and do what we do" he thought about Felicity "You also showed me a better way of doing the job

"Let's call it even, you encouraged me to become a hero" Barry shook Oliver's hand and Oliver nodded his head before bidding bye to Iris and headed out the restaurant.

Iris looked ready to beam bright as her heart was ready to explode with happiness and excitement as she watched him open the box and lowered himself down onto 1 knee, customers to watch the event eagerly.

"Iris… ever since we were kids I have loved you, I will always love you… we have been through so much together and I cannot imagine living a second without you, whenever I've doubted myself you showed me the man I can be, the man I want to be" Barry and Iris also had another watcher, Oliver watched from the alley across the street with a smile as Barry continued "Iris West, will you marry me?"

Iris eyes filled with tears as she jumped at him kissing his with all the passion and love she could, the guests applauded as they watched the happy couple, Iris pulled from the kiss resting her head on his as tears ran down her cheek "Yes, a million times yes" Barry smiled sliding the ring on her finger kissed her with every ounce of love.

Oliver smiled and rode off on his bike unknown to both Iris and Barry and Oliver that there was 2 enemies watching from the shadows, glowing red eyes blazing on Barry as he and Iris left the restaurant and sped home to be together, the other locked on Oliver Queen as he went back to Star Labs.

"I promise you Shado, I will avenge you" the deep voice cut through the air like a knife.

"The speedster is mine, the Archer is yours…" Reverse Flash said as he watched the armoured man walk away "Death stroke"

"I take orders from nobody" Slade Wilson turned to reverse Flash.

"I broke you out for a reason Slade" Reverse said walking towards Slade "You'd be wise to accept that"

"I need something first" Slade smirked as Reverse Flash tilted his head "what?" he asked and Slade turned his head "The Mirakuru"

Reverse Flash nodded his head and sped away leaving Slade Wilson on the rooftop.

The war was just beginning.

(Hope you enjoyed Part 1… sorry it took so long)

Lycanboy666


End file.
